When it Matters
by Andy McNally-Swarek
Summary: What if Sam and Andy were married the whole time... the way it should have been all along
1. MisUnderstanding

Sam had been undercover 8 long months and he was ready to make this bust and go home. Then he saw her barrel through the door, god she looks good in the uniform he knows that she knows that he is undercover but regardless he had to run from her. He jumped out the window and down the street but she tackled him a few blocks away

"Hands behind your back"

"Don't do this (whispering) "Hey you"

"Shut up"…"Hey "

(She pulls the bag of drugs out of my back pocket)

"Possession…..Nice hairstyle"

"Oh come on … hahahahaha ha very funny "

"Get up ….. It looks good on ya Swarek"

(She puts me in the squad car and we head back to the station with Oliver)

"Shaw have you been taking care of McNally for me?"

"Yeah tryin to Sammy your girl is a handful"

"That she is but she's my handful

"So what's the cover story in front of the other rookies?"

"Just pretend we don't know each other I guess because she doesn't use her married name around the station or on the roster do you?"

"No"

"Problem solved"

"Okie doke"

Back at the station …

"I'll put him in a cell"

"He's all yours McNally"

Andy walked back to booking and took off his cuffs then he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wedding ring he handed it to her to put back on his finger. He did the same for her unclasping the chain around her neck letting her rings fall into his hand and sliding them on her finger

"Welcome back Swarek"

"Thanks McNally"

(He gives her a soft kiss on the lips )

(Jerry comes in)

"Hey Sammy can't believe the drug squad's giving you back welcome home"

(He hugs him not noticing 3 sets of eyes staring at him from the doorframe)

(5 minutes later he notices)

"I mean since the last time I put you away"

(Andy whispers in Sam's ear)

"Well there goes your cover"

Reviews are appreciated

Andy McNally-Swarek


	2. You've got some Explaining to do

"What's going on in here?"

"Nothing I was just talking to the prisoner"

"Uh really because it looked like you were hugging the prisoner at least that's what it looked like from our angle"

Both Sam and Andy looked at Jerry with their eyebrows raised wondering how he was going to talk his way out of this one

"Um I have paperwork to do"

"Oh no you don't not so fast"

Gail blocked the door

"You're trapped Jer"

"Ok Ok he's a cop guys meet Officer Sam Swarek"

Sam shook all their hands he looked over at Andy

"McNally you wanna tell em the rest"

"Sam"

"McNally they're gonna find out eventually"

"Find out what?"

"That we're married"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"But your last name is McNally"

"Yeah it is professionally but, personally it's always been Swarek Sam and I both agreed that I would wait to change it on the roster and then when he got back I would change it"

"Oh"

"Ok guys parade in 10 ….Swarek go change then meet us in there"

"You got it boss"

"Rookies let's go"

"Yes sir"

Sam held Andy back

"I missed you"

"Me too ….. I gotta go

He lets go of her waist

"Go"

She runs out the door

"Love you"

"Love you too McNally"

In parade …

"Ok to start things off I want to welcome back officer Swarek ...Sammy"

He walks in from the locker room and the room erupts with cheers, catcalls and jokes,

"Ok Ok settle down let's get down to business today we received information from one of our CI"s Emily Starling that notorious mob boss Anton Hill is trying to rebuild his organization and if Hill finds out that she snitched he will kill her our goal find her, take her into protective custody then collect all the information she knows about the ins and outs of the organization Officer Swarek will be running point on this case because Ms. Starling is his Informant assignments are on the board Serve, Protect and watch your back oh one more thing Officer McNally will now be addressed as Officer Swarek

Andy and Oliver were walking out to their squad when she heard Sam call after her

"Babe"

She turned around

"Yeah"

He cupped the sides of her face so that she was looking into his eyes

"Be safe and be careful"

"I will you too"

"Always I love you"

"Love you too"

He kisses her

"Shaw take care of my girl"

"You got it Sammy let's go Swarek"

They got In their car and headed out into the busy streets of Toronto to chase down some bad guys and prayed they would get to Emily in time because if Anton got to her first they would been in for one hell of a fight to get her back... they just hoped it wasn't too late.

Reviews ore appreciated

Andy McNally-Swarek


	3. For Your Own Safety

Andy and Oliver headed to one of Anton's countless businesses in the city they knew if Anton came back into town that would be the first place he would go. So they parked in a nearby alley where they could still see the building as people came and went

"Jerry was able to get us a warrant"

"Ok"

"I'll stay in the car in case she runs"

"Got it"

Andy gets out of the car and walks to back door of the bar and kicks it in

"Emily Starling I have a warrant for your arrest"

"What are the charges?"

"Accounting fraud"

"What no those are bogus"

"Stand up please?"

She got the around one of her wrists but before she could get the other wrapped around Emily head butted Andy and bolted out the door

"Oliver she's running"

"Copy that"

Oliver began to run after her

"Andy call for backup"

"Copy that"

"Dispatch 1519 requesting backup at 2077 Armstrong "

"Copy that 1519 attention all units 1519 requesting backup t 2077 Armstrong"

"1505 responding"

"Copy that 1505"

"1519 1505 is in route"

"Roger that"

"Oliver Sam's on his way"

"Copy"

"I'll try to cut her off'"

"Copy Harrison and 21"

"Got it"

Andy ran out the door to help Oliver

15 minutes later...

Sam pulls up to the scene

"Dispatch what is the 20 of Shaw and Swarek'

"Harrison and 21 be warned suspect is combative "

"Copy "

"Swarek I'm on my way"

"Copy Shaw and I are rounding the corner of 21"

"Be there in 10"e

"Hurry"

Sam got out of the car and ran as fast as his legs would take him he got a few blocks down and saw Andy and Oliver struggling with Emily

"Emily quit fighting them this is for your own good"

Sam took Andy's place and grabbed Emily's arm

"Own good my ass let go of me Sammy"

"Nope watch your head"

He put her in his squad car

"Oliver I'm gonna ride back with Sam"

"Ok"

Oliver got back in their car and sped away

"Babe let's go"

"Comin"

She got in the car and they drove off

"So what's the deal Sammy what's with the cuffs?"

Anton may be after you"

"I need to go home to get my Insurance"

"No Emily you know as well as I do that is the first place he will look for you"

"Sam"

"No Emily it's too dangerous

"What? What insurance? What are you talking about?"

"I have a flash drive with all of Anton's records on it

"Officer McNally and I will go get it but right now we need to get you somewhere safe"

"What about my money"

"You'll get it"

"Where are we going to take her?"

"To Another informant Ruben he'll keep her safe

They dropped her off at Ruben's

"We have to go somewhere"

"Where?"

"My undercover apartment"

15 minutes later...

They pull into the parking lot and run up the stairs to his place where he ripped open the mattress, pulled out a fistful of cash and handed it to Andy

"Let's go"

Sam's phone rings

"Yeah"

"Ruben slow down what ...she what"

He hung up

Andy could see that Sam was frustrated after 8 years together and 5 years of marriage she had gotten pretty good at reading him

"What's wrong?"

"She's gone Ruben said that she had to go back for her insurance "

"But if Anton gets that back he won't hesitate to kill her"

"That's why we have to hurry"

They ran out of the room slamming the door behind them , running down the stairs two at a time and hoping in the car pulling away with tires screeching, lights flashing and sirens blaring.

30 minutes later...

They arrived at Emily's apartment

"Emily its Sam and officer McNally...Emily?" Step back"

Andy steps back

He kicks the door in

They're mouths hit the floor when they saw the sight in front of them the room was a mess it was completely ransacked papers were thrown everywhere, drawers had been pulled out and broken glass

"She's not here "

"Let's look around?"

"Ok"

Sam searched the rooms and Andy searched the little dishes on top of the mantle after a while Andy found the hard drive

"Sam "

He walks back into the room

"Yeah"

She holds up the hard drive

"Let's go"

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the bar"

They drove back to the bar

"Front or back?"

We're goin in the front this time"

They walked in the front door

"Where's Emily?"

"Don't Know"

"I thought you guys didn't speak English "

One of the Chinese men started to run for the door but Sam jump over the counter and tackled him to the ground

"How you doin there buddy?"

Sam put cuffs on him

"Go check Emily's office for more evidence"

"Ok"  
Andy ran upstairs

Awhile later

"I couldn't find anything more"

"Ok"

All the sudden Anton walks into the room

"Where is she Anton?"

"Who?"

"Emily"

"She's being taken care of"

"if she's hurt so help me"

"Give me the flash drive"

"Emily first"

"Go get her"

Sam brought out the flash drive

"Ya know Anton this little stick has a lot of information on it that can put you away for a very long time and after 8 long months going to hell because of my best friend that would make me a happy happy man"

"You really think so"

"Yeah I do"

Two men walked up they were guiding Emily to where Anton was standing she has a black eye and busted lip other than that she looks fine

"Go"

Emily walked to Sam and Andy

"Is that the only copy?"

"Yes"

"If you're lying I'll find out and come find you"

"Is that a threat Anton?"

"You can take it however you want to officer"

Sam's face stayed emotionless

"Let's go"

They walked out of the bar

"What about it's too dangerous do you not understand?"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Oh I don't know stay put I told you that McNally and I would take care of it but, instead of doing what I ask you to do you go and put yourself in danger"

"I'm sorry"

"I know here is your money "

He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her

"Thank you"

"Yeah"

"We've got to get a statement from you so officer Swarek and I are going to take you back to the station ok?"

"Ok"

The ride to the station was silent at least between Sam and Emily it was so quiet Andy would be able to hear a pen drop if she tried hard enough

Back at the station...

Sam whispers in Andy's ear

"Put her in interview 2 I'll be there in a minute"

"Got it"

She led Emily into the interrogation room sat her down and left the room

Sam motioned for Andy to come into Frank's office

"Boss how do you want us to go about interrogating Emily?

"Ask her about the beginnings of the organization, how she became his accountant, why she started hooking for him so on and so forth and have your wife talk to her she may feel more comfortable revealing things to other women than you and she might reveal more than we excepted her to"

`Will do boss "

They walk out of frank's office

"You ready"

"Yeah"

"Remember when it comes to getting information from someone as vulnerable is Emily is to connect tell her about yourself mention that you're married , if she asks what your husband does tell her if you don't hold back neither will she ok make it real"

"Ok "

She walks into the room and Sam goes to the viewing room to watch

"Hey Emily my name is Andy

"Hi"

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Water please"

"Sure "

She motioned for Sam to bring water 5 minutes later he came in and placed a glass on the table

"Thanks Sam"

"No problem McNally"

"Thanks for coming to get me"

"It's our job"

I have a tendency to run when I get too close to things that could change my life for the better"

"Tell me about it I have abandonment issues from my mom leaving my dad and me when I was 12 I run when things get too serious too fast in relationships that was until I met my husband he showed me that it's to be scared to fall in love but it's not ok to run from how you feel"

"He sounds like an amazing guy"

"He is how did you get caught up in all this"

"Well I was a young and naïve girl with self-esteem issues and I had to help my mother out when she got sick and Anton offered me things that I could never imagine or get on my own so I took him up on his offer I started hooking for him when I was 12 to earn money for my mom's medication

It wasn't until I was in high school that I started doing the books for the business finally when I was a senior I decided I was ready to leave but, he wouldn't let me so I put the idea of college on the back burner until I could get enough money to leave on my own then my mom died and I fell into depression and I didn't have a home anymore

"So why do you stay?"

"Because he's my father"

Sam and Andy's mouths dropped to the floor_ this case just got interesting very interesting they thought._

**Reviews are appreciated**

**Andy McNally-Swarek**


	4. The Jip Is Up

Previously on when it matters:

So did you stay?

"Because he is my father"

Emily didn't want him to get hurt.

Sam and Andy's mouths drop to the floor._ This inv_estigation just got a little more interesting... very interesting.

_Flashback_

_Madame Lula was Anton number one girl she ran his ring of prostitution for many years. Lula number one girl was Maggie who she took under her wing since she was 15, and groomed her to be the next Madame for Anton because she was pregnant and was leaving the street life behind to raise her daughter and start a new life. (End of Flash Back)_

_6 years earlier _

_Emily was thinking of her mother and decided to go through her treasure box she made for her remaining things. She ran cross her favorite picture of her mom, to her surprise a letter falls out._

_My dearest Emily if you are reading this letter, I have lost my battle with the cancer. And I am leaving you alone, which is my biggest regret but I have a secret to reveal and it's time you knew the truth. Before I had you I was a Madame but I gave up the street life to raise you. All I ever wanted was for you to have a better life. I was ashamed who your father is so I sheltered you from the true, but now that your older it's time to reveal the truth._

_The man you have worked for (Anton Hill) is your father I have stayed_

_in contact with your God Mother, Madam Maggie. Emily had a puzzled look on her face as she continued to read. (" Wow she was the person who introduced me to hooking and Anton".) My biggest fear is you would not forgive me for my mistakes_

_Love Mom_

_End of flashback_

Andy brought in Madame Maggie to talk with sam because she was Lula's best friend and had information about Anton, and Sam was lead detective on the case.

"_Swarek put her in interview 1 and stay with her I'll be in there in a sec"_

"_Got it"_

Andy led Maggie to the interrogation room

"Take a seat the detective will be here shortly"

5 minutes later...

"Hi Maggie my name is Sam Swarek I'm one of the Detectives here at the division officer Swarek brought you in because I needed to ask you a few questions about Anton Hill if that's ok with you ?"

"Swarek Any relation?"

She pointed between the two of them

"Yeah we're married"

"Ah how long?"

"5 years but together for a total of 13 best thing I ever did was marry this girl"

Andy blushes

"Right back cha"

She winks

"I'll do whatever I can to help to get that menace off our streets and away from Emily"

"Good"

Andy sat down next to Sam

"Did Anton know Emily was his daughter?"

"Nope Lula didn't tell anyone but me she was afraid that if his enemies found out about her they would kill her to distract Anton so they could move in and take over his territory "

"Smart women"

"Yes she was"

"So how did he figure out Emily was his?"

"He has old pictures of her mother ... I guess he put two and two together"

"How did he make contact with her?"

"I brought her in with me one day "

"And?"

"He took one look at her and saw how beautiful she was at such a young age and demanded that she start hooking for him I told him no I wouldn't let him subject her to something so disgusting at such a young age but, he insisted this wasn't the kind of life Lula and I wanted for her"

"We understand"

I feel like I failed her"

"You didn't you haven't what you are doing right now is helping her ok you are helping us help her get out from under his thumb and she has wanted to do that for a very long time"

"Promise me you will keep her safe"

They both nodded

"We promise"

"Thank you"

"It's what our job Maggie this is what we do we serve and protect"

The questions continued for a while longer

Officer Swarek will you take Maggie home?'

"Of course"

"Thank you again you two "

(In unison) "Our pleasure"

Maggie steps out of the room Sam stops Andy in the door way

"See you at home?"

"Yeah"

He leans in and kisses her

"Love you McNally "

"Love you too but I haven't been McNally in 5 years mister "

"You'll always be McNally to me"

"Yeah Yeah she looks over her shoulder at him

"No go get outta here"

"Hey I can't help it if I'm married to a hot detective"

He smiles dimples in full display "McNally"

"I'm going, I'm going"

20 minutes later...

They pull up Maggie's apartment building

"you' ok by yourself?"

"Oh yeah honey don't worry about me get home to that husband of yours you understand me?"

"Yes Mam"

Andy watched Maggie walk up the stairs and inside her door she was about to pull away when she heard screaming and a loud crash she shut the engine off and raced up the stairs kicked in the door she found Maggie bound and gagged in a chair and before she could even comprehend what was happening she was stuck with something she struggled to stay awake but her vision became blurry then she was knocked over the head and hit the floor with a _**thud **_and her world went black.


	5. The Search Is ON

Previously on When It Matters

_Andy was about to pull away when she heard screaming and a loud crash she turned the engine, raced up the stairs, kicked in the door she found Maggie bound and gagged in a chair before she could comprehend what was happening she was stuck with something she struggled to stay awake but, her vision blurry then she was knocked over the head and hit the floor with a THUD and her world went black._

Something was wrong Sam just knew it hell he could feel it Andy always calls him to tell him she's almost home or if he doesn't pick up right away she leaves a message but, yesterday nothing , nada zip zilch now he was going to take matters into his own hands.

He knocks on Frank's door

"Frank you got a minute?'

"Yeah Sammy what's up?"

"She's gone Frank "

"McNally"

"Yeah Frank she's missing

"Are there any clues?"

"Yeah she never came home last night, she always calls me on her way home and if I'm busy with a case she leaves me messages but last night nothing "

"What time did she leave the station yesterday?"

"Around 4 she took Maggie back to her apartment after we were done questioning her about Anton I excepted her to come back and change but she never did that's when I started to worry and then when she didn't come home I nearly lot it

He paced the room

"I can't lose her frank she's my world I can't live without her"

"You won't lose her Sam you definitely won't let that happen, I won't, not Jerry, not Oliver, not Noelle Traci won't either we will find her

"I know"

"We'll get together after parade

"Ok"

Sam opened the door

"Sam"

"Yeah "

He turned on his heel to glance back at his friend

Frank stood up gathering the assignments for parade

"It's gonna be ok"

"Yeah it will be when we get her back"

Frank nodded in agreement

That being said they both walked out closing the door behind them and headed to parade when they walked in Sam stood against the wall with the others he was in a haze parade was a blur. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Frank call his friend's names

"Shaw, Barber, Williams, Nash and Swarek my office "

They walked to his office and he shut the door

"Frank what's goin on?"

"I'll let Sam explain"

Four sets of eyes looked over at Sam waiting for him to talk

"Andy is missing she took a person who had information about Anton home but she never came home last night all her clothes are still in her locker I have no missed calls or messages ...she always calls me or gets hold of me somehow no matter what"

His voice was almost inaudible, he could barely stand

"Shaw you and Sam track down this women Barber, Nash and Williams pull everything we have on Hill and comb through every inch of those files no stones goes unturned do you understand?"

"We're on it Boss "

The three of them walked out

"Maggie's address is on my desk"

"Alright brother let's go"

Sam was still in a haze

"Sammy...Sammy what's the address?"

"1634 Armstrong "

They pulled into the parking lot and noticed a door was open ever so slightly on the second floor, walking up the stairs with their guns drawn Sam kicks in the door the place was trashed but a few things caught his eye the rope on the floor which means one of them was tied to a chair the other thing that caught his eye was the broken glass which meant Andy put up a fight_ "__**that's my girl " **_

Meanwhile...

Andy wakes up in a dark and damp her hands were tied and her head was pounding _where was she? She c_ouldn't see 5 feet in front of her. All the sudden she heard a moan coming from the corner of room Maggie

"Maggie are you ok?"

'Yeah honey just a little bruised that's all

"Ok I'm gonna get us out of here I promise I just have to find a way out"

"Ok"

At Maggie's...

Oliver was looking at photo when one of them caught his eye it was a picture of Anton with a person that looked like Sam's father

"Sammy"

He was in the other room looking through boxes

"Yeah"

"You might want to come look at this picture she has"

Sam walks in the room and over to Oliver he proceeds to holds the picture up so he can see and points to the man that caught his eye

"Look familiar"

"Son of a bitch"

Sam calls Frank

"Best "

"Frank it's me can you get me a warrant to arrest Anton?"  
"On Its way"

He hung up

"Let's go"

"Where?"

"Anton's bar"

On the way there the warrant came through

They walked in the bar through the front door

Anton's men started to raise their guns

"Don't even think about it"

"Anton Hill you're under arrest for human trafficking"

"You guys have nothing on me" h

"Oh yeah we'll see about that Get Up!

They walked him outside and put him in the car and drove to the station Oliver processed him and put him in a interrogation room a few minutes later Sam walks in shuts the door behind him his face emotionless at least for the moment he sits backwards in a chair and stares him down

"WHERE IS SHE!?"


	6. Ticking Time Bomb

"Where is she"?

"What are you talking about"?

"You know my wife?".

"Ohh that pretty hot young rookie of yours."

Sam jumps up, flips the table and kicks the chair over, and makes his way over pulling his gun out pointing it at Anton" I will blow your fucking brains out, if you don't tell me where my wife is or who has her."

At that moment Jerry and Oliver rush in to stop him from killing a potential suspect.

"Sam, Stop Andy would not want to see you like this. "

They are able to pull him off

Frank walks in

"Get him out of here and get Traci in here." Sorry about that, would you like a drink?"

Traci walks in

Meanwhile...

Jerry and Oliver are in the hall calming Sam down,

"Brother, let Traci handle this. You are too close to this, she is your wife." Sam punches the wall.

Back at the warehouse

Andy and Maggie look for a way out

Maggie looks at Andy

"There is something I need to tell you if we don't make it. The truth is, Anton is not Emily's father its John Sam's father."

Boyd walks in the room

You big mouth bitch, now you must die."

He pulls out his gun and shoots her in the head.

"You bastard!"

Boyd chuckles

"Your next rookie "

He walks out.

Back at the station Anton is still not cooperating

Sam motions for Traci to come out.

"I need to show you something while searching Madame Maggie apartment we found this picture of Anton and my father."

Sam hands her the picture.

Traci enters once again slamming the photo in front of Anton asking" then how do you know Detective Swarek's father.

Anton takes a deep breath and starts to reveal the past

Lula and Maggie were my number one girls Lula had an ongoing relationship with Detective Swarek father. The picture is at the hospital when his Emily was born. I am her God Father.

In the viewing room, everyone's eyes shot to Sam. He runs out of the viewing room, he renters the interrogation room standing against the wall.

"Anton my wife has been missing for 72 hours, along with Maggie.

Anton's eyes went wide shock etched in his features

"We need a lead to find them, do you have any idea who would know this information besides, Maggie and yourself?"

"The only person I can think of is my nephew Sean Elmore who runs with a motorcycle gang outside of town."

Jerry taps on the window, Traci walks out. Sam and Anton begin to talk about the relationship between him and his father


End file.
